<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Father, Welcome to Hell by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019795">Our Father, Welcome to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Gen, Heavy Angst, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Magic and Science, Major Character Injury, Outer Space, Panic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Prayer, Realization, Religion, Religious Conflict, Self-Sacrifice, Technopathy, how to annoy God by stephen strange... co-wrote by peter parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie stuttered in her steps when she saw him, his shoulders shaking as she walked closer, “Usually, it's your father I find here in the middle of the night. Is everything alright, Peter?”<br/>Peter shook his head, fingers carding his rosary before he gathered it up, “No... not alright.”<br/>“Did something happen to Matthew?”<br/>Peter shook his head, “No, dad's... I've kept him out of the loop, but, I'm... I'm scared and I don't know what to do with this, and- This church has always been a safe place. For dad, for me... Even if it's really not all that safe. Nothing is.”<br/>“What brings you here?” Maggie asked as she settled in beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buckle the fuck up because I have no honest idea how this is going to go...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie stuttered in her steps when she saw him, his shoulders shaking as she walked closer, “Usually, it's your father I find here in the middle of the night. Is everything alright, Peter?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, fingers carding his rosary before he gathered it up, “No... not alright.”</p><p>“Did something happen to Matthew?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “No, dad's... I've kept him out of the loop, but, I'm... I'm scared and I don't know what to do with this, and- This church has always been a safe place. For dad, for me... Even if it's really not all that safe. Nothing is.”</p><p>“What brings you here?” Maggie asked as she settled in beside him.</p><p>Peter sniffed, “I'm too young to drink.”</p><p>He heard a sigh beside him, “Definitely your father's son...”</p><p>“I, I can top dad.” Maggie was frowning before her eyes turned worried at the look Peter was giving her. “I can top dad.”</p><p>Maggie took a breath, “How so?”</p><p>Peter gave a sad smile, his lip quivering, “Wanna know God's name? Wanna know what's going to happen when the Reckoning comes? I, I don't know all of the details, but I know how it ends... I saw, another galaxy's Reckoning. Probably one He had a hand in making. And, it looks like we're next.”</p><p>“You know,” Maggie's eyes were trying not to water.</p><p>“Yeah, I just know how much time is left in the round, before everyone finds out too.” Peter leaned toward the arms holding him close. “I, should be working,” he pulled up the information, concentrating on theoretical and trying to come up with some spark that he might be able to turn into a flame against the inevitable.</p><p>“Stay, calm yourself first.”</p><p>“I'm multitasking.” He shrugged, “I'm always multitasking.” Peter smiled before seeing some names and making a call, wincing when it went to voicemail, “Hello, Dr. Foster, I'm sorry to bother you but my name's Peter Murdock, I'm... long story short, I could really use some advise regarding your expertise and I'm under a severe time crunch so if you could please call me back asap. Thank you.” He sent a message after realizing his mistake and dropped his number and name in it just in case</p><p>Peter felt arms around him tighten as he finally called Bruce, hearing, “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>He expected them to leave as he talked and called and talked, but they didn't, they just kept reminding him that he was grounded and safe as his brain tried every route it could to figure this the fuck out.</p><p>-</p><p>Peter took two of his pills and waved off Bruce's attempt at reprimand, he'd already figured out the nano-machines would filter it out quickly if it became a problem so right now it was the calming effect he needed not the constant shaking. “Thank you all for coming. Oh, right, FRIDAY, All speak me.”</p><p>“All speak'd.”</p><p>“Alright. My name is Peter Murdock, I honestly don't know or care if any of you have known about me before the fact that yesterday I contacted you about a problem, but here it is. I've come into some, world threatening information. I've been attempting to figure a way out of this, but as it stands... I need help. I can't solve this equation. I'm hoping you as the top minds in your fields can help me find the answer.” Peter played back his memory of the event, “Less than 24 hours ago we became aware of a galaxy being destroyed by a black hole created during a supernova. Not unheard of, spacial anomalies do happen every day, but this one... was planned. There is something out there, able to use this, ability to destroy planets and galaxies in order to feed itself. A being that doesn't follow any rules or laws we know of in existence. Not even reality as we know it, and this... being survives off the energy it consumes from planets, it needs so much of it. I've attempted ways, to counter, to contain, nothing so far would hold a candle to this thing. And we're already set to be its next meal.” Peter shrugged, “I'm just, a student, a kid really. I don't have your experience, or expertise or angle of view on this. But as it stands, I have some of the most advanced technology available to date and the ability to potentially make even more advances. I just, I need a goal, and right now, my goal is to save Earth and our solar system, but... I can't see the path from point a to b here. I can't even tell if this equation has an answer. I'm hoping you all can help me figure that out.”</p><p>Peter jerked back when Strange's portal opened nearby, “Peter, I told you I'd take care of this.”</p><p>“That's not how this works, Doc. This is a battlefield now... When you're on a battlefield, you need a plan of attack and you need backup for when shit goes south. And guess what, you say you have a plan... Consider this backup. If I know the plan, I can plan better backup! So, General, you gonna let your soldiers know the battle plan?”</p><p>“Peter, you were never a soldier...”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “You're right. Now, are you gonna fucking help or stay the hell outa my way?”</p><p>Strange smiled before nodded and stepping to stand behind him, “My plan in no way should hinder yours. So it's nothing to fear.”</p><p>“Alright, I'll take it... So, we're working with what I've witnessed. Dr. Octavius. I know you've had it rough. But I also know you've been doing better. What do you say, you help out and risk looking like the good guy, and teaching us about that little black hole containment unit you were working on when Spider-man caught you.”</p><p>“You wouldn't have the power required for something that large.”</p><p>“Let me worry about the power. I'll find a way to make that shit run on the goddamn vacuum of space if I have to. We need a starting point. Right now, that seems like it might be a good one.”</p><p>“Could just flip it around, find a way to make it feed it's own containment.”</p><p>Peter's eyes lit up as the possibilities flooded his eyes, “That's right, you had that containment unit feeding into its own power source, didn't you?”</p><p>“It would have worked, if the converter hadn't have failed at the worst time.”</p><p>“Okay, so, containment. Alright, Octavius, keep working on a bigger source of containment and figure out what type of power output we're looking at. You're the mind that created it you're the one that can make it even better. Okay, um, alternatives... Anyone else have ideas?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“FRIDAY, I need you to keep us up to date on how long we have to test this before we head out. And start work on sizing up what we need, we're only building this as proof on concept to make sure we've got our collective shit together during building and activating it.”</p><p>“Peter,” Strange's voice jerked him away from helping Octavius, “We're running out of time,” Strange pointed to the screen, showing the galaxy so far and yet so close to them starting to dwindle, “He's drawing them in faster... If he finishes them before we set up to contain him, we might not have a chance of him taking that form again.”</p><p>“FRIDAY, eta?”</p><p>“17 hours, provided there are no undiscovered planets within the gravitational pull.”</p><p>“Okay, come on people, double time. Someone from aeronautics please tell me we can get a ship that can transport the containment units?”</p><p>“I've told you, Peter, this does run the risk of-”</p><p>“I know, and add to it the fact this isn't just some spacial anomaly we know minimum about it's an actual being, but it's a chance. A way better fucking chance for Doc to get his attack in full.”</p><p>“Peter, if this... fails.”</p><p>“It's a one way trip,” Peter nodded, “I know. But it's a hell of a better chance that just sitting here with our thumb up our asses waiting for the end of times.”</p><p>“There's still a chance, whatever that thing is, implodes...”</p><p>“Like I said, one way. I understand if I don't have backup. I can, drones can do the placement, I can relay all information from them,” Peter tapped the back of his neck. “You aren't the only one hard wired.”</p><p>“If you think I won't witness my own work come to fruition... You're out of your fucking mind. Even if it is my last sight. Just, make sure I get my credit.”</p><p>Peter was chuckling as he patted his shoulder, “Don't worry, doc, FRIDAY already has the press release typed up and ready to go. We just gotta know which outcome to tell the public.”</p><p>Peter blinked up as someone rushed him, “Alright, checklist, we have the radiation guard in testing. We are working on some form of proofing for the delicate components for transport. I need to grab Otto at some point to get some details hammered down for the flight vessel. Sorry, they're still working and I'm kinda not the best on ships, my field is more space itself so I get to be the go between.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, “You're doing awesome, Dr. Foster. I just wish this was as simple as some of the field work you've done... Compared to it, this just seems like a pipe dream.”</p><p>Her eyes were lit up, “Honestly, if this wasn't as dire as it is, I would be picking your brain so hard about what you experienced out there. I can't even get an approximation of how far you were standing to witness that but not be within it's orbit.”</p><p>Peter shrugged, “I'd have to ask the Outsider lady that one.” He winced and waved a hand, “Pop culture reference, I gotta get use to not needing to dumb things down.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, call me at some point after... all this, alright?”</p><p>Peter snorted, “Yeah, I will.”</p><p>“Murdock, Foster, we got a problem. Can you verify this growth? It's, expanding-”</p><p>Peter took one look and winced, “Shit, FRIDAY, eta update?”</p><p>He whined when a timer came up that was counting down quickly as she checked it over and over to keep up with the change. “15 hours 30 minutes,” it finally settled as the growth slowed again.</p><p>“He's starving... He's getting less to eat by the second so it's not taking him as long to chew. We need those flight vessels up and running.”</p><p>“Ock, how is that containment looking?” He caught it firing up and holding stable before nodding, “Power input and conversion good?”</p><p>“Holding sound. I don't know how long it will hold sound if that thing keeps expanding though. The farther away the containment the less it's going to have to draw from.”</p><p>“And if this thing just sucks it in we're instantly lost on power and have to reboot the system. If it's even got enough power to reboot after that.”</p><p>“I hope you're one for prayer, Peter, we might need it...”</p><p>Peter chuckled, “This is definitely, and 'us' problem. God isn't going to help us, all we gotta do is, stick in his craw long enough to get him to fuck off.” If what Strange said was true. This... being couldn't be killed. That was the 'balance' Web was talking about. This being had to stay alive. It didn't mean they have to slip peacefully into that good night though. It's been known to leave planets and even whole universes alone if they could just put up enough of a fight. And Peter was hearing the bell ring...</p><p>-</p><p>“We have less than 5 hours to get this shit done and we don't even have the time to reach it,” Peter just realized, they all just realized, after their moment of awe, at completion of their counter strike.</p><p>“I have you covered,” Strange smiled as he opened portals, making Peter blink, “If you don't mind us hitching a ride.”</p><p>Peter was grinning at the sorcerers and sorceresses walking through, “Wait, you all know this is a one way trip, right?”</p><p>“We're aware, call your father... before you do something more stupid than you already have.”</p><p>It took him entirely too long of looking at his phone before he set it on the table close by, “So, what's your plan?”</p><p>“Sorry, no spoilers,” Peter snorted as he settled in beside his mentor and took a double take when he saw the pendant around his neck, “You were, occupied, so I took it upon myself to retrieve it. It actually made it past the milky way. Those drones of your are fast.”</p><p>Peter snorted and nodded as he did a check to make sure everyone was where they needed to be while ensuring his suit would be able to supply proper oxygen once he activated it. “So,” he blinked at Wong, “Where's the pilot?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Peter activated his uplink and shrugged when the ships started to hover, “Buckle up... um, I don't even have my learner's permit.”</p><p>“Now you tell us!” He grinned as he got the flight information set up before they took off through the portals provided for them.</p><p>Peter took one look and frowned, “We still got a long way to travel.”</p><p>“We didn't want to risk being pulled into the gravitational field, we've got time.”</p><p>Peter's eyes closed as he felts some resistance from one of the vessels as they circled in formation around it, correcting it's course, “It's gonna start expanding again, I can feel it.”</p><p>“Then we work faster.” Peter was a little shook up when those with him seemed to fall asleep before he saw their astral forms drifting away from the ships.</p><p>“I really gotta learn to do that.” Peter activated his suit on the way to the airlock, double checking his oxygen in the vacuum environment before activating the containment cell. “Alright, maximum effort.”</p><p>He squealed and grabbed onto the ship the first time he fired his thrusters, “Okay, maybe a little too much effort. Um, easy and stabilize more,” he took a deep breath before shifting his settings and trying again, “Alright, that works. Here we go.” He winced and called, “Report,” over the coms.</p><p>“I've got 4 cells up and ready to fire. 6 and 7, what's the hold up?”</p><p>Peter double checked to confirm he was cell 3 before drifting himself toward 6, “We've got a snag, I think we hit something on our way over.”</p><p>“I got you Dr. Foster, hold on,” Peter called as he circled the ship and confirmed, “I need you to manually disable the deployment,” he sent the visual instruction while telling the ship to automatically abort the deployment in case it tried to move away while he was getting the piece un-wedged.</p><p>“Got it, I think,” Peter heard a few seconds after he was alerted of a manual over ride on cell 6.</p><p>“Yeah, give me a minute,” Peter was glaring at the countdown and felt exhausted by the time he'd gotten it free, “Alright, shut down the over ride, I'll redeploy after you do.” Thank God there was no hiccups after he got the alert of manual override lifted. “I, need a pit stop, Foster, let me in,” he called as he shifted himself into the airlock before closing it.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Just, overexerted myself, think I've got a shitty o2 tank...” It took a minute to catch his breath but he finally read full capacity and frowned at the alert, “Apparently nanos run off oxygen too. That explains it. I use it up quicker than a normal human would.”</p><p>“You good to check on 7?”</p><p>“Yeah, 7, I'm on my way, can you tell what the cause is?”</p><p>FRIDAY ended up interpreting, Peter hadn't taken Chinese and would have no clue what any of it meant. “Human error. Redeploy it, it should be fine.”</p><p>“You tried to deploy it yourself, didn't you?”</p><p>“I got nervous.”</p><p>“We're all nervous here, buddy.” Peter shifted to head back to his own ship, “Otto, update?”</p><p>“We're ready to fire the moment we get inside the gravitational pull.”</p><p>“Strange,” Peter whispered, “Hey, I have an escape plan for everyone, but if you're all unconscious, that makes this shit a hell of a lot harder...”</p><p>Wong was the one that woke up, “Just push the button, kid. We'll make our own way out of this.”</p><p>Peter frowned before taking a deep breath, “FRIDAY, the other ships need an Uber...”</p><p>“What about you Peter?” Peter smiled when he saw the rescue ship drifting toward each ship, alerting him when the scientists got on board to ensure they were a safe distance if shit went sideways. “You can control this shit show from across the universe if you wanted. This is all your technology.”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “No, it's not.” He rubbed at his neck, “Found out immediately after we took off, got out of orbit of Earth. I've got a range. And I'm already pushing my limits since I don't have the boosters and uplinks I have on Earth. So, looks like this captain is going down with his fleet. Either that or the good outcome of, I'll make it home with the rest of you.”</p><p>“Ships are clear of conscious passengers,” FRIDAY alerted him as the ship started drifting away.</p><p>“Alright, hey Otto, let's see if you make it into the history books.”</p><p>“Even if I don't, you earned your place in them, Mr. Murdock.”</p><p>Peter smiled as Wong's head dropped and he quickly joined the others, “Activate.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's eyes widened as the shields started appearing as the containment fired up. He winced and pushed the ships' formation closer when it did exactly what he didn't want it to do, shrink away from them. “Doc, what are you planning?”</p><p>Whatever it was, if felt like forcing back an army while at the same time not getting drug into a vortex. It left his head hurting as he calculated and commanded 7 ships in a containment formation while still forcing off any overrides from the rescue vessel his damn curious bastard colleagues tried to go to get a better look. He completely missed the pat on his shoulder or the sound of the airlock warning of being opened or the space side door opening. Tunnel vision would be the death of him... He didn't catch it until they had beaten down this 'black hole' to the point of a mere dwarf star in size and then he noticed Strange floating toward it. “Doc?” he risked drifts in the formation as he turned to see that he was gone and the rest were awake and looking solemn. “What's, he doing?”</p><p>Wong finally stood up to walk toward the window, “He's gone to bargain.”</p><p>“He doesn't have a suit, he's got no oxygen, no protection against-”</p><p>Wong's hand settled on his shoulder, “He'll be fine. This isn't his first time.”</p><p>“Sure, fine,” Peter grumbled before smiling as he shifted the formation, pulling his ship from the containment, they were getting too close as it was, 6 was more than enough as it stood, before slipping into the airlock and forcing the inner door to stay shut. “Alright, Doc, what are you doing?” Peter could make out a chunk of land forming as Strange settled. How he was even so close to a fucking BLACK HOLE, made Peter's head hurt worse than the over exertion from the last couple days. He wasn't close enough for even his vision to be clear to view the events going on, but for a moment he swore he saw... a skip in the record occur. He kept seeing, over and over. “Time. He's rolling time.” Time was the one thing they didn't have, time was the 'only' thing that was their hope to survive this... Strange was literally trapping it in time itself.</p><p>What a perfect moment for the Devil to start screaming in his ear... He was trapped, unmoving, unchanging in a single moment in time... What to do, what to do?</p><p>“Peter, what are you doing?” Wong's voice pulled his from his gloating view of the show. “Peter, come back inside, you'll run through your oxygen.”</p><p>Peter closed the door in response, hiding his perfect little view of a superior being's torture to reload his tank and settle his o2 level before opening the door and grinning. <em>“Everything that once was, is or even will be, is not bound by space and time. One merely needs to know how to call into that void and beware the answer it might give you,” </em>one of the old books, old journals... A warning of what you do, who/what you ask for help, it could answer and there could be consequences. So, Peter asked, he begged and pleaded with every being he'd learned from. Every being this... creature had ever wronged, every world ever destroyed, every universe collapsed by this... thing for aid, and he felt the replies pouring in...</p><p>The answer came to him, 'How does one kill God?' it was 'You can't, but you can remind him of all the suffering He's brought and all the Rage still felt by those lost'.</p><p>His hands rose, feeling the suit channeling and starting to crackle at the intensity of it. Peter was smiling as the spell formed, waiting out the moment. It finally came, as a being rose up before Strange, looking winded and crestfallen. “Kamehameha, bitch.” Peter fell to his knees when it felt like a physical thing was torn from him when he released the spell, gasping and trying to reach for the door control. “Can't breathe, can't breathe.” He couldn't stop the grin at seeing the being on its side as he finally got the door to close to let in oxygen. It took him entirely too long to access the uplink to let Wong pull him into the main ship. “How's Doc?”</p><p>“He's fine, how are you doing?” Musta been bad for Wong to actually look anything beyond 'grumpy library', “Can you pull it back?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, wincing when he felt skin peeling away when he tried to clench his fists, “No, I'll... fuck me up worse. Just, let it heal. It'll, be alright.”</p><p>“What did you do? How did you gather that much Power?”</p><p>Peter chuckled, “I asked for help, and I guess the universe answered.”</p><p>Peter couldn't remember Strange entering the ship, but he felt his head lifted enough to make him focus, “Hey, Doc, we win?”</p><p>Strange took a relieved breath as he helped Peter sit up a little straighter, “Yeah- Now, how do we get back home?”</p><p>“<em>You've been known to spare those that have proven worthy of survival, Galactus... Where is our proof lacking?” The was a dull stabbing pain in his chest from the last attempt, before the moment rest, before he first stood in front of the being again. “We've trapped you, we've contained you to the point of starvation. Agree that we have proven our worth to survive and you can carry on to your next meal!”</em></p><p>
  <em>The moment was reset again, Stephen had almost forgotten what it felt like to burn to death standing upon a star... almost.</em>
</p><p>“<em>You, dare, think this is enough to warrant your continuation? Parlor tricks and starvation?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Stephen blinked when the being that had been standing in front of him was suddenly enveloped in spell light, thrown away, striking the wall of their moment in time and looking to be hurt. “How about that? That work for you?” If he wasn't so horrified by the image of Peter barely holding himself inside the ship, he would have been smiling. “Because you have seconds to decide until it happens again, and again, and again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment began again, Stephen knew he was bluffing, but it wouldn't be the first time it had worked, “ENOUGH!” He took a relieved breathe as the being seemed to dissolve away into nothing more than an angry storm, “Continue your survival... You've proved enough of an annoyance to be entertaining if nothing else.”</em>
</p><p>“I got it, Doc, just, give me a minute,” Peter smiled before wincing, “Headache, great. Make it 2 minutes.”</p><p>Strange chuckled, “FRIDAY, I know I'm not permed or whatever it's called, but, Peter needs some medical attention. Can we get back home?”</p><p>“Course set, Dr. Strange. Might I recommend some assistance otherwise-” Strange winced at the time it would have taken them, to and from their destination.</p><p>“We'll help, don't worry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was smiling when he walked into church with his father in tow, “You're still mad...”</p><p>“Mad doesn't begin to cover it...”</p><p>“So, arm, leg, skull?”</p><p>“Dude doesn't even have teeth anymore,” Matt grumbled, his stress relief had been being particularly brutal the last few days. And, honestly, Peter couldn't fault him one bit.</p><p>“Make sure you head for confession,” Peter smiled as he rested his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Your hands are still messed up.”</p><p>“Yep, arms too... might be permanently scarred, but so far, the suit seems to be taking care of me.”</p><p>“And needing more food than God to keep up with the energy burn,” Matt grumbled as he hugged him close. “So, what was all that about? Going into space, and not telling me? Coming back burned and clamming up?”</p><p>Peter smiled as he settled in a pew with his dad, “I, uh, can verify God isn't dead. He's, actually out there.”</p><p>Matt blinked at him as he tilted his head in confusion, “Truth...”</p><p>“Mhm,” Peter nodded, his face hurt from smiling, “And I kicked his ass.”</p><p>Matt shook his head, eyes narrowing as he glared, “Bullshit.”</p><p>“Language, dad, we're in a church.”</p><p>“No, you learned how to lie, didn't you?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “No lie, he was a 1 hit TKO, he tapped out right after I did it.”</p><p>Matt was blinking before tilting his head when he heard Maggie walking up, “Do you know anything about this?”</p><p>“Kid said he knew God's name... And apparently, He's an asshole.”</p><p>Matt scoffed as he shook his head, “Seriously? You expect me to believe that?”</p><p>Maggie chuckled, “As a man that 'sees' angels, you're one to talk...”</p><p>“That's, different, we even proved that in the lab, what I saw was real.”</p><p>“Remind me to show you the evidence... oh, wait, that'd be boring. And difficult to explain. Um, let me see if I can get this right. It started with a really weird night-”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>